BluesDriver Personal Page (;^)
Next project : Event Entry Keys (EK) are access tokens needed to get in the current Event Location. The requirement starts at 5 for Rank I goes by 5 per rank up to 40 for Rank VIII. If you plan to get "stars" for Event Achievement, you will need to gather A LOT of Entry Keys: Getting to Master ( Rank VI ) for the Event will require you to gather over 4,000 Entry Keys during the Event. So you might consider doing a little planning and weighing out the different strategies proposed below. There is a table of the Energy requirement vs Entry Keys Given by Location fro Rank V to VIII at the bottom of the page. ENERGY vs TIME When playing to gather Entry Keys there 2 main strategies depending on which you have the most on hand Energy or Time to play ... Some are very lucky and have both, but most players, especially at lower levels are faced with an either-or dilemma... ENERGY Constraint EIther to play to get the most keys for the Energy points you have which means playing the best Energy/Entry Key ration which will be given by the "Basic-4" Locations: CIty Hall, Room of Fate, Station and Collector's House. So it means playing Locations with low Energy cost but doing a lot of Searches per Location to pile up the Entry Keys, it will be time consuming. Getting 30 Entry Keys requires and average of 10 City Hall Searches for maybe 20 to 30 minutes. TIME Constraint Some players have plenty of Energy either by playing less often or by piling up Engergy Boosts or Collections ready to ssemble on a "as needed" basis. Then time savings becomes the main issue. For those players, they will go for Location with a higher cost in Energy but a much better reward in Entry Keys. A common strategy is to use the last / prior to last Event Location since they often give 10 or 11 Entry Keys and can be searched quickly because regular players are very familiar with them. For instance the same 10 Searches done on Ballet Academy will generate 100+ Entry Keys. And 3 searches taking probably just over 5 minutes will generate the 30 Entry Keys it takes 20-20 minutes to get from City Hall. Another route "less travelled" to gather Entry Keys quickly are the Dungeons' "Silhouette-based" Locations and specifically the Werewolves Lair and The Tomb Knight. Due to their slightly different Interface they have a more limited number of Items with a very limited number of positions. Their Search Clock is also only 90 seconds but both can easily be done in 30 seconds or less. i.e. they can be played 4 or 5 times in the same time it takes to search a more "premium" Location. For instance, 10 minutes is close to 20 Searches yielding about 60 Keys ... This option becomes more attractive if you are on a tight time constraint like during the 30-minutes-Infinite Energy of the weekends "Monstrology" or are using a short timed Boost. Energy requirement vs Entry Keys Given Table below gives the range of Event Entry Keys you will receive for playing a location since it varies. Some of the locations require Skeleton Keys (SK) as indicated. You can sort the table by ckicking on the Up/Down arrow at the right of each column header) __FORCETOC__ (1) SK = Skeleton Keys, Some Locations use tokens instead like the Palace of Wishes' Desert Charms, but they are "access keys" similar to Skeleton Keys. (2) One thing to consider is the Energy each Location gives back as Reward and do the calculation of the Net Energy Cost. i.e. City Hall is 28 - 8 at Rank VIII for a Net 20. (3) Event Entry Keys Given and noted as From:To range, average number of keys gvien will vary slightly (4) Event Mini-Games Tokens are renamed for each new Event, they're earned at the Event Location & fighting Event Monsters, as well as in Event Gift Boxes. They are used by both the "Red Banner"ed Event Mini-Games . LOCATIONS /*** locations ***/ Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Main City Locations Upper City Locations Trivia *In 2017, the Enchanted Ball got an updated look, it previously looked very dimly lit and since it's event it is slightly brighter. *In 2018 the Crash Site and the Manor House Gate got an updated look! The original unlocking levels were changed and moved up by one. Crash Site now unlocks at 12, instead of 11, Manor House Gate unlocks at 9. A few other locations unlocking levels were also changed around this time and moved up by 1. *In 2019, Red Rose Café, Angel Statue and Organ Room got an updated look. *Old versions of locations that get an "updated look" move to the Dungeon's but only available to those who had the event/location at the time of the event. **This didn't happen when the Angel Statue and the Organ Room got redesigned and the Ranks were never reset. Notes *If the level or the amount of coins for unlocking a location is different that what is currently listed, please leave a comment so this can be corrected. *Check the Events page for a complete list of all past/present events Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems within the game, contact support. Related Pages * Upper City * Phantoms * The City's Dungeons ** Also houses the older locations that have been "updated" Ex. Crash Site was moved to the Dungeon's and renamed Airplane Cockpit (Only available to players who were present during the related event to the said location) * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Location Ranks * Events ORIGINAL PAGE * __FORCETOC__ Category:BDSB